


Hell Hath No Fury

by reindeergames19



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeergames19/pseuds/reindeergames19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a year since the attack on New York City. Agent Kate Poole is trying to get her life back on track when she receives some frightening news: Loki has escaped and is coming back to Earth with one goal, and one goal only...Vengeance. Loki/OC (Sequel to Trust Issues)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Drip...Drip...Drip...  
Loki rolled over and faced the wall of his prison, the cold stone floor digging into his side. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed his mind to block out the incessant sounds of his dank cell.  
Drip...Drip...Drip...  
Loki shot bolt upright, his eyes wide with annoyance and anger and his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. His gaze searched the dark cell for the source of the obnoxious noise, but could find none. He slumped against the wall and rubbed his face tiredly with his long fingered hand. When he realized how pathetic he must have looked he froze and slowly lowered his hand. His face was a mask of cool determination, but his mind was swimming with a slew of crazed thoughts and plans. He needed to escape from the Hel that was his prison in the deepest bowels of Asgard. The realm which he mistakenly used to call home.  
Drip...Drip...Drip...  
The cogs in his mind began turning with more velocity, but as he plotted, his mind began to wander. They wandered back, many months now, to his time spent on that pathetic excuse of a realm. Midgard. His memories of his “visit” there as well as his almost-takeover flitted across his mind. But all of those petty thoughts dulled in comparison to the one who now danced across his memory. The only mortal, the only being for that matter, that had ever had such an intense hold on him. But now she was gone. Killed by the very force who had aided him in his attack on that dismal planet. Her face filled his thoughts as her voice echoed in his ears. As he thought of her and what could have been, everything, from the dismal cell he now called home to the punishment and torture he endured daily at the hands of beings who were beneath him, paled in comparison to his loss. Of her. Of Kate. Her name repeated itself over and over again in his mind.  
Drip...Drip...Drip...  
Kate...Kate...Kate...  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
Kate. Kate. Kate.  
Loki bounded to his feet with a heart wrenching yell. He had had enough. Enough of imprisonment and pain. Enough of the hard, disappointed stares of Odin, his so called father and the heartbroken, pitying ones of both Frigga and Thor. Enough of the darkness that he was forced to live in. And most of all, he had had enough of being belittled and shunned by people he was better and smarter than. He was meant to be a king, and he would damn well be treated like one. As thoughts of escape ran through his mind, he forced all reminders and memories of the brown haired, blue eyed agent out. The time for sentiment was over. The time for vengeance was just beginning. Vengeance against the pitiful realm that had taken everything from him. 

 

Kate rolled her eyes as she heard the beginning guitar strains of AC/DC’s Back In Black coming from Tony’s lab, or as she liked to call it, his “man cave.” When she reached the door to the lab, she typed in her security clearance code, and pushed the door open. She spotted him working on one of his suits on the other side of room.  
“Tony.” He apparently couldn't hear her over the loud music (and his even louder singing), so she raised her voice to a subtle yell. “TONY!” He turned to look at her, his mouth still open mid-lyric. His mouth snapped shut abruptly before he told JARVIS to mute the music.  
“What’s doin’ Mini-Me?” Stark sauntered over to her and snatched one of the coffees from her grip.  
“Mini-Me?” She looked at him funny. “What the hell kind of nickname is that?”  
“Well, now that you have an arch reactor like me, we’re twins!” Kate stared at him for a moment, a blank expression on her face.  
“Would you please explain to me how someone with your idiotic thought process is even able to function properly, let alone run a multibillion dollar company?”  
“Practice.” He said as he spun away from her and made his way to the other side of the lab where his suits were stored. “Now for more important things. Come hither, young Padawan. I have a surprise for you.” Kate rolled her eyes at his other nickname for her as she walked across the room to stand next to him. “You ready?” He asked, a ridiculous smile plastered on his face.  
“No.”  
“Good. Now close your eyes...” She reluctantly did as she was told as Tony relayed a command to JARVIS. There was a sound of a door sliding open as well as the sound of something very powerful booting up. “Alrighty then. Open!” Kate open her eyes slowly and nearly dropped the mug of coffee she was holding.  
“What.”  
“Do you like it?”  
“The.”  
“Well, of course you do. How could you not!”  
“Fuck.”  
“See! Now we’re officially twins!”  
“Tony, that's a frigging Iron Man...Woman suit!”  
“I prefer the moniker ‘Iron Maiden.’”  
“You expect me to actually wear that?”  
“Well, duh, that's kind of the point.” Tony rolled his eyes. “You're gonna be my sidekick.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
“No.” Kate stated.  
“But...” Tony pleaded.  
“Hell no. There is no way I’m putting that thing on.”  
“Well I’m sorry to have to tell you this, Agent Poole,” he said, putting unnecessary emphasis on the ‘agent’ part, “but I already told Fury about the suit and he thinks that it’s a wonderful idea.” He stated confidently as he folded his arms over his chest.  
“Please remind me again why I live with you and put up this kind of bullshit.” Kate muttered as she rubbed her face tiredly.  
“Because you live in a bomb apartment with a million dollar view rent free?” Tony suggested. “Plus, it’s either you lived here in Stark Tower or back on ‘Fury’s Flying Fortress.’”   
“Oh, right. That's why.” Kate couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks for the reminder.”  
“Glad to be of service.” Tony smiled indulgently at her.  
“So, are you gonna teach me how to use that thing or what?” She motioned to towards the “Iron Maiden” suit with an annoyed flick of her hand. “And does it really have to be those colors?”  
“What colors would you prefer, princess?”   
“I don’t know.” She stared at the suit for a moment. “Blue and silver, maybe? Golds not really my style.”  
“Gold is everyone's style.” Tony retorted, but when Kate just stared at him, he conceded. “Fine. I’ll have JARVIS repaint the damn thing tonight, then tomorrow the real fun begins.”  
“And what exactly would that be?”  
“Learning how to fly.” Tony’s face lit up with a ridiculously boyish grin.  
“Flying.” Kate nodded. “Right...Is this real life? I’m not quite sure any more.” Tony opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by JARVIS informing him of an incoming call.  
“Sir, Director Fury is calling.”  
“Tell Cyclops I’ll call him back later.”  
“He says it’s urgent, Sir.” Tony rolled his eyes.  
“It always is with him.” He muttered. “Alright. Put him through.” I moment later, Fury’s stern face appeared on one of the many ridiculously huge screens in Tony’s lab.  
“What’s crackin’ Nicky! Always a pleasure to see your smiling face.”  
“There’s been a situation, Stark.”  
“Not even a ‘hello?’” Fury just glared at him. “I guess not...So whats the ‘situation?’”  
“Thor is back on Earth. That's all I can tell you now. You and Agent Poole are needed at headquarters ASAP.” The screen went black. Kate stood frozen next to Tony, staring blankly at the empty screen.  
“Kate?” Tony put his hand on her shoulder. “You alright?” Kate nodded absently as she looked up at Tony.  
“Ya, I’m fine.” Kate turned and started making her way to the door of the lab. “We should go before Fury has a stroke.”  
“Right you are.” Tony walked to the door and held it open. “Shall we?”

 

Kate and Tony walked side by side down one of the brightly lit corridor of the Helicarrier. When they finally walked into the main conference room, they were faced with quite a sight. Thor was slumped in a chair, blood and grime matting his hair and covering his face. Kate’s eyes widened and Tony swore under his breath.  
“What the hell happened to you, Fabio?” Tony questioned. Thor looked up at Tony, his gaze and demeanor weary and defeated.  
“Loki has escaped.” Thor stated tiredly. “He’s coming.”


	2. Chapter 2

He’s coming...  
Kate’s head began to spin.  
Loki is coming...  
Kate swayed slightly and brought her hand to her forehead.   
“You alright, Katie?” Tony asked worriedly as he grabbed her arm to steady her. Kate regained her composure as best as she could and nodded.  
“Fine. Just got a little light headed, that’s all.” She stated quietly. Tony raised his eyebrow suspiciously. “I’m fine Tony. Really.” Kate turned her attention back to Thor and spoke before Tony could say anything else. “When, and more importantly, how did Loki escape?”  
“Three days ago.” Thor responded.  
“And already he has an army?” Tony questioned and Thor nodded solemnly. “Jesus. That guy works fast.” Tony mumbled.   
“We suspect that my brother somehow contacted the Chitauri while he was imprisoned. They attacked and we tried to stop them, but they broke Loki out of his prison and fled before we could.”  
“And how the hell did he contact them exactly? I thought your father took away his powers.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the Norse god suspiciously.  
“My brother has his ways. Some of them known to us, but many of them not.” Thor rubbed his eyes wearily.  
“Well isn’t that just peachy. Now we have to kick his ass yet again.” Tony threw his hands up as began pacing.  
“So it would seem, Mr. Stark.” Both Kate and Tony turned to look at Director Fury as he made his way over to the conference table. “Loki is once again a threat to this planet, and therefore our responsibility.” Fury stated as he stood at the head of the table and placed his hands behind his back.   
“But, sir?” Kate questioned. “How the hell are we going to stop him this time? We just barely managed to beat him the last time he attacked, and now he probably has a grudge mass against us the size of small planet.”  
“We’re gonna have to, Agent Poole. We have no choice.”  
“And if we fail?” Kate asked.  
“Not an option.” Fury stated.  
“Well whoop-de-fuckin’-do.” Tony muttered as Fury glared at him with his one good eye.   
“Tony?” Tony looked over at Kate.  
“Ya?”  
“Shut up. You’re not helping.” She turned to look at Thor again. “Where is Loki now?” She asked.  
“It is hard to say.” Thor responded. “Since the Bi-Frost was destroyed, his method of transportation will be less...convenient.”  
“How did you get here so fast, Fabio?”  
“Dark magic.” Thor frowned as he spoke. “My father thought that the situation necessitated the use of it.”   
“Speaking of ‘dark magic,’ does Loki have his powers again?” Tony asked. Thor lowered his gaze and remained silent. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Tony threw up his hands. “Lovely. Now we are truly screwed.”  
“Have a little faith, Mr. Stark.” Tony and Kate turned around to look at Steve Rogers who choose that moment to walk into the room.  
“I’ve got plenty of faith, Uncle Sam,” Tony snarked. “But it’s gonna take a bit more than your happy-go-lucky attitude to--”  
“Gentleman,” Fury interrupted. “As much as I enjoy listening to your unproductive and unintelligent banter, we have a soon-to-be-terrestrial threat imminently approaching.We should be preparing for the worst.”  
Rogers gave Tony a disapproving look, to which Tony just stuck out his tongue and wondered off to find a drink.   
“All right,” said Rogers. “Then let’s get started.” 

 

After Kate left Fury, Thor, and Steve planning on the bridge, she went in search of Tony and found him in the lab talking with Bruce, drink in hand--a very large drink.  
“Do you think now is the best time for that, Tony?” Bruce and Tony looked up at the sound of her voice and Kate motioned to Tony’s drink. He rolled his eyes and moved around the counter to approach her, Bruce following shyly behind.  
“Anytime is the right time.” Tony stated proudly as he took a large swig from his glass. “Especially when we all might be killed by a looney god at any moment.”  
“Right...” Kate mumbled before turning her attention to the doctor. “Hi, Bruce. Long time, no see.” She smiled at the man who in return smiled at her.  
“You can say that again.” He responded quietly. “How are you holding up?”  
“Pretty well.” She replied. “Considering the Norse god who had a massive grudge against me and who thinks that I am not longer living is heading for Earth as we speak.” Tony snorted at her comment and raised his glass for another drink, but before he could, Kate snatched it from his grasp and downed the drink herself. The expensive whiskey burned her throat and made her eyes water, but the numbness that began to spread through her body made the burn worth it.  
“Hey! That shit is expensive!” Tony exclaimed.  
“Not like you can’t afford more.” Kate said as she handed the empty class back to the pissed of billionaire. “Besides, your liver will thank me later.” Tony grumbled as he walked back over to the work counter and began fiddling with a monitor of some kind. Kate turned her attention back to the quiet scientist who was still standing beside her when she felt him grasp her hand in his warm grip.  
“Everything is going to be fine, Kate.” He said, lowering his voice. “I won’t let him hurt you again. I promise.” Kate smiled sadly at him. She knew, deep down, that if Loki found out she was still alive, nothing or no one, not even Bruce Banner at his angriest, would be able to keep him from her.  
“Thanks, Bruce.” She gave his hand a light squeeze. “That means a lot.”  
“What are you two conspiring about over there?” Tony asked from the other side of the lab.  
“The most effective method of killing someone while they sleep.” Kate shot back before winking discreetly at Bruce and making her way over to where Tony was working.  
“You wouldn’t happen to be planning on using one of those methods on moi, would you?” Tony put a hand over his heart in a gesture of mock effrontery.  
“Don’t give me any ideas.” Kate responded. Tony was about to make another snarky comment, when they were interrupted by Fury’s voice echoing over the shipboard comm.  
“Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, and Agent Poole report to the bridge ASAP.” Was all he said before the comm went silent.  
“Sounds like Reindeer Games has finally decided to grace us with his illustrious presence.” Tony joked, but his voice wavered slightly and betrayed his nervousness as the three of them walked out of the lab and towards the bridge.

 

Kate, Tony, and Bruce walked onto the bridge and into absolute chaos. Agents were running back and forth between monitors and Agent Hill was shouting orders at people while Fury, Steve, and Thor were huddled together and having what appeared to be a heated debate about something.  
“What the hell?” Tony muttered. “What’s going on, Fury?” Fury didn’t respond to Tony, but instead turned to a bald agent in a suit and glasses.  
“Bring them up to speed, Agent.” Fury stated. The bald agent with the glasses nodded and began to speak.  
“Something broke the atmosphere approximately three minutes ago.”  
“Loki?” Bruce asked.  
“It’s too far away to tell yet, but whatever, or whoever it is, they’re not alone.”   
“What’s their trajectory?” Kate questioned.  
“It’s to soon to tell, but--” The agent went silent as his computer began beeping.  
“What is it, Agent?” Fury questioned. “Did you figure out where they’re headed?”  
“England, sir.” The agent responded quietly. “They’re headed for England.” Kate’s heart ceased to beat for a few seconds when she processed what the agent had said. Loki was headed for England. One of the most powerful and influential countries in the world-- as well as her home.

 

Loki's eyes wandered over the vast city of London. His mouth twisted into a dark smile. England. This was where his Kate was from. And it would be the first nation of many to kneel before him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Out of all the places in the world, that bastard picks England." Tony murmured. "Why?"

"Agent Poole was born and raised there." Fury replied as he turned to look pointedly at Kate.

"So you think he picked England because of me?" Kate turned to face the Director. "Last time I checked, Director, Loki thinks I died during the battle in New York a little over a year ago. Why would this have anything to do with me?"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Bruce suggested.

"Nothing my brother ever does is a coincidence, Dr. Banner." Thor stated. "Every move he makes is made with a specific purpose in mind."

"Then whats Tall, Dark, and Loathsome's 'purpose' in picking the UK?" Tony questioned.

"I do not know." Thor replied tiredly.

"Shocking." Tony muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Regardless of his motives, England, and more specifically London, is under attack." Fury stated. "And it's our job to stop it."

"Looks like the team is getting back together." Tony said as he rubbed his hands together and smiled like a little kid on Christmas.

"With a new addition." Fury added. "Agent Poole, you are now an official member of the Avengers."

"Thank you, sir." Kate replied, trying to mask her excitement. "I'm honored." Fury nodded at her before he continued speaking.

"Now, we're still a couple hours away from London, so I want Barton, Romanoff, Banner, and Rogers to take a jet and head to London ahead of us." The four of them nodded at Fury before making their way through the door and off the bridge. "Stark and Poole to suit up and follow them. Thor, you'll fly with them."

"Um, sir?"

"What is it, Poole?" Fury questioned irritably.

"I have absolutely no idea how to use the suit that Ton-I mean, that Mr. Stark gave me."

"You're a fast learner, Agent Poole." Fury replied as he turned to face one of the many monitors on the bridge. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Right." Kate replied dryly. "I'm sure I will."

"Don't worry, Katie." Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they made their way off the bridge, Thor following closely behind them. "There's nothing to it."

"Says the MIT graduate who invented it...In a cave." Kate mumbled. Tony nodded proudly.

"Well, we better get our asses in gear." Tony stated as he quickened his pace. "Looks like we have to go and save the world...again."

 

 

"How you doing, Katie?" Tony's arrogant voice echoed through the comm system in Kate's "Iron Maiden" suit.

"Uhh, just trying not to crash." Kate replied shakily.

"No need to worry, Agent Poole." The cool, accented voice of Tony's computer sidekick, JARVIS, sounded over the comm system. "The statistical likely hood of you crashing is approximately 500,145.6 to 1."

"Thanks, JARVIS." Kate responded. "But you're not really helping."

"My apologies, Agent Poole."

"Don't worry so much, Kate." Tony scoffed. "JARVIS controls most of the onboard systems, and basically all you have to do is point and shoot at the bad guys."

"You make it sound so simple." Kate replied sarcastically. "Oh, and thanks for having the suit repainted so fast."

"No problamo, Mini-Me. The blue really makes your eyes pop." Kate rolled her eyes.

"You can't even see my eyes." She stated dryly.

"Well if I could see them, I'm sure they'd be popping." He stated matter-of-factly before drastically changing the subject to one Kate hoped he would avoid. "So, you never told me you were British. I'm actually rather hurt, Katie. I thought we were the best of friends who told each other everything." He drawled in and exaggerated British accent.

"It isn't exactly rocket science to figure out, Tony." She responded. "It's not like I talk with an accent for my own amusement."

"You never know." He said as he flew higher to avoid a thick cloud bank, Kate following behind as best as she could. "Were you born in London?"

"No, I was actually born in Surrey, but I was sent to London to live with some relatives after my parents died when I was seven." She said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"I'm so sorry, Kate." Tony replied as he pulled back to fly abreast with her. "I had no idea."

"It's no matter. No need to dwell on the past." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Plus, SHIELD prefer their agents to be orphans with no familial connections. It makes things less complicated." Tony was about to respond when the sky suddenly darkened and a whooshing sound filled the air, followed by a loud crack of thunder.

"Here comes Fabio." Tony muttered before Thor flew by them, hammer in hand and pointed straight ahead.

"We better get a move one. We're almost there." Kate said as she increased her speed to catch up with the determined God of Thunder.

"Right oh, old girl." Tony mocked in his awful fake British accent. Kate just rolled her eyes and looked through a break in the clouds and down to the ancient city that lay beneath them, then gasped at what she saw. London was practically in ruins.

"Holy shit." Kate heard Tony mutter.

"You can say that again." Kate replied.

"Holy shit." He repeated. "And I thought the attack on NYC was bad." Kate stared down at the absolute chaos that was occurring in and around the streets of the city that had once been her home. Civilians were running in all different directions, trying to avoid the blasts from the Chitauris' guns, as well as the Chitauri themselves. Buildings were in flames or completely destroyed and lying in ruins. Smoke and terror filled the air and instantly Kate knew that this time was different. This was no Battle of New York. This was worse, much worse, and Kate had a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach, that victory would not come easily. If it came at all. Kate was suddenly pulled from her morbid thoughts by the sound of Tony yelling at her to watch out. Suddenly, out of nowhere a Chitauri on one of their signature hover crafts fired three shots straight at Kate's head. She barley managed to dodge them before she turned and returned fire, effectively knocking the alien off of his craft and down to the streets below. She was staring at her armor plated hand in awe when Tony flew up beside her and patted her on the back with a loud clank.

"Nice shooting, Katie." He commented as he turned to fire at an oncoming Chitauri. "You're a natural." Kate smiled weakly, even though she knew Tony couldn't see her face, and turned to follow him as he headed towards a large cluster of Chitauri a few blocks away. "You ready for this?" He questioned as they neared the aliens.

"You know it." She stated as confidently as possible. Tony flew right into the middle of the cluster of aliens and began firing his weapons in all directions, hardly ever missing a shot. Kate stayed further away and took out any strays Tony happened to miss and warned him when they tried to sneak up on him. After about fifteen minutes of nonstop fighting, the cluster seemed to be getting bigger, not smaller

"Where the hell did Thor fly off to?" He asked. "There are too many. We need backup."

"Knowing him, he probably went looking for Loki so he can try and talk some sense into him."

"Good luck to him." Tony scoffed as he fired his repulsor right at a Chitarui's face, blowing his head almost completely off.

"Speaking of Thor, where are the others?" Kate asked as she fired at an oncoming alien. "Fury hasn't even tried to contact us, which is odd in and of itself." Tony was about to respond when Fury's stern voice sounded over both of their comm systems.

"Stark. Poole. Do you copy?"

"Speak of the devil." Tony muttered before Kate spoke over him.

"Yes, sir." She responded.

"Have you reached London yet?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir," She began, "but there are too many of them to handle by ourselves. Where are the others?"

"About two minutes out. Get yourselves to high ground and wait for the rest of the team to meet up with you."

"Will do, sir." She replied before the connection ended. "Thank God." She muttered. "Come on, Tony. Lets get out of here."

"Right when I was just starting to have a little fun, Fury has to go and spoil it." He muttered as they shot higher in the sky and away from the horde of Chitauri soldiers. They landed on the roof of a tall building away from where most of the Chitauri were patrolling, and didn't have to wait long for the sound of a quinjet hovering overhead.

"Finally." Kate murmured in relief.

"Took them long enough." Tony complained as the jet landed beside them on the roof, Natasha and Clint in the cockpit. The back of the jet opened up and Steve hurried out, dressed in full regalia, followed by Tasha and Clint who were dressed for battle and armed to the teeth, and Bruce who was dressed simply in a loose pair of trousers and a shirt. As the others were exiting the quinjet, Thor came out of nowhere and landed on the rooftop beside them with a loud boom.

"Look who finally decided to join us." Tony said as he waved his hand in Thor's direction. "Where'd you fly off to, Blondie?"

"I went in search of my brother." Thor stated tiredly.

"Any luck?" Steve asked.

"No." Thor said, shaking his head. "My brother is most likely commanding his army from some hidden location, waiting for the opportune moment to make himself known."

"He could be anywhere." Clint muttered.

"Well, if I were a deranged, egotistical, power hungry god, I would probably station myself in the biggest and/or most important building in the city and watch the action from there." Tony stated.

"Of course you would." Kate muttered. "But, Tony, this is London. There are a lot of big and/or important buildings."

"Then let's split up and check all of them out." Natasha suggested. "Any suggestions, Kate?"

"A few." Kate said.

"Call it, Agent Poole." Steve said as the other Avengers turned to face her.

"Tony, why don't you take the Houses of Parliament." She stated and Tony nodded. "Thor, you check the Tower."

"Of which tower do you speak, Lady Kate?" Kate thought she heard Tony mumble something along the lines of "freakin' tourist" at Thor's question.

"The Tower of London." She said, but Thor still looked confused. "Tony? Will you show him on your way?"

"Sure thing, Katie." He said as he turned to face Thor. "Come on, Goldie Locks, lets go." He stated as both he and Thor shot into the air and headed towards their respective destinations. Kate turned to face the others again.

"Steve, you check out Westminster Abbey." Steve nodded. "Clint and Tash, why don't you both take Buckingham Palace." Both agents nodded sharply and headed back towards the quinjet, Steve in tow. "Thank God the Queen goes to Scotland at this time of year." She muttered as an afterthought.

"No kidding." She heard Bruce reply over the sound of the quinjet taking off. "What do you want me to do, Kate?" The scientist questioned.

"I want you to get very angry, Bruce." He nodded sadly. "Then I want you to take out any, if not all the aliens you can." She said as she prepared to depart.

"Where are you heading?" Bruce asked.

"I'm going to go check out St. Paul's Cathedral." She said as she shot into the air. She glanced back down to where Bruce was standing and saw that he was already changing into the Hulk with surprising speed. Kate then took a deep breath and made her way over the city of London and towards St. Paul's. When she was about a block away from the cathedral, she spotted something or someone standing at the very top of the domed structure and she knew instantly that it was Loki. She stopped and hovered for a moment, staring at the armor clad figure from a distance. Kate then took a deep, calming breath and spoke into her comm system.

"I found him." She stated haltingly.

"Where's he at?" She heard Tony reply.

"St. Paul's. On the roof." She said.

"I'm on my way, Katie." Tony stated. "Stay put and keep and eye on him till I get there. I'll get a hold of the others on my way."

"Will do." She muttered as the communication ended. She hovered for a moment longer and watched Loki, but when he turned to go inside, she swore under her breath.

"Guess I'm on my own." She muttered as she flew towards Loki at full speed.

 

 

Loki's cape swirled around him in a dark green flurry as he stood on the top of the domed roof of what the mortals called St. Paul's Cathedral. He stared out over the vast city and smiled at what he saw. His army was wreaking absolute havoc on the population of the ancient city of London and Loki couldn't have been happier. He had plans for this great city. He knew that the Avengers had arrived sometime ago and were trying to stop his army and protect the city, but Loki knew their effort was futile. Victory would be his this time. He could feel it. Just as he was turning to make his way back inside the cathedral, he caught a glimpse of something flying towards him with great speed. He smiled when he realized it was an armor clad human, just like the Avenger, Tony Stark, only this human appeared to be smaller and most definitely female.

"Ah, a new addition. Lovely." He stated maliciously as he fired his scepter at her. She dodged his shot, just barley, before raising her hands to return fire, hitting him square in the chest and effectively knocking him off his feet. He bounded to his feet with an undignified bellow and fired at her again. This time he didn't miss, and she fell from the sky and landed on the narrow walkway that circled the dome of the cathedral about three feet from where he was standing. She struggled to stand and he took the opportunity to stride towards her, lean down, and wrap his hand around her armor covered neck. He lifted her off the ground as she struggled against his grip.

"Did Fury honestly think a tiny slip of a woman like you could defeat me single handedly?" She suddenly stopped struggling and her body went limp, but right as Loki loosened his grip a fraction, she took advantage and fired one of her weapons right at his stomach. He let her go as he was knocked backwards, and before he could regain his balance completely, she fired another volley at him. Loki lost it. He threw his scepter to the ground and charged at the girl, tackling her to the ground.

"Enough!" He yelled at her masked face as she struggled beneath him. "I grow tired of this game." He stated menacingly as he reached for her mask. "I think it's time I saw the face of my opponent." He said as he ripped her metal mask from her face. The mask then slipped from his bloodless fingers and landed with a clink beside them when he saw who's face it had been hiding. "Kate?"


End file.
